Stateside Chaos
by Wolf Productions
Summary: After telling America he'd never be a good parent the countries learn of the states. If the situation wasn't so bad they'd laugh at the irony. Too bad the situation is that bad; America is missing. Feel free to submit state designs. Parings up to reviews.


"Bloody Hell America! You're such a slob! Were you raised in a barn?"

"A barn would've been better than the hell you put me through."

America realized too late how hurtful his statement was.

Blinking away tears England Barked back, "You'll never understand how hard it is to be a parent! You're so irresponsible any child would murder itself in your care!"

Okay. America was sorry that he had said what he did, but that was low.

He opened his mouth to make a comeback but was interrupted by china.

"Kids are difficult and yes America, they have problems you can't fix by ignoring, aru."

He wasn't that stupid.

"You can't nuke a kid when they annoy you."

Russia? Really?

"Careful, don't give him any ideas."

Thanks Cuba.

Fed up, America stood up.

"Thanks for the lessons in parenting but I don't think I'll need to use your advice any time soon."

The less they knew the better. It hurts but there was something more important than petty images that bred his lies.

America turned and left, knowing that if he stayed he would likely blow up and hurt someone.

"See ya guys."

…

**Hello everyone! So suddenly I got an itch to write a state!fic. So I did. Huh. **

**Anyways I don't own hetalia and I hope you all enjoy.**

…

Canada stared after his brother. Worried he decided to follow. America didn't seem particularly more upset than he usually was after such an incident but something just told him to follow.

Call it his Alfred senses.

"Al?" Canada called out one he was in the hallway outside the meeting room.

"Mat? What's up bro?" Alfred asked, turning from the elevator he had been waiting at.

Canada gave his brother a look that caused Alfred to drop his fake smile.

"Sorry, it's just-."

"No it's cool."

The two sat in awkward silence until an idea came to Mathew.

"Why don't we go and grab a burger?"

Alfred visibly perked up.

"Really bro?"

"Really."

Then Alfred attacked. Grabbing the smaller man he noogied Canada until his hair was a complete rat's nest.

"Al!"

"… Thank you."

Canada's irritated expression changed to a sympathetic one.

"You're welcome."

There was a ding as the elevator arrived.

"Can you let go now?"

…

America grinned. He really grinned. Like, I just won the Nobel Peace Prize grin.

Canada stood to his left, his own little smile gracing his lips, but the smile dropped when America turned down a back ally way that didn't look to friendly.

"Al…"

His brother turned to look back at him.

"What? It's just a shortcut. Ah, you'll love the place, their bacon is maple flavored!"

Something inside Mathew warned against taking the ally but he shoved it aside. Even though they both were highly valuable personifications they each had hundreds of years of fighting plus inhuman healing to back them up.

Nothing could touch them, right?

"Maple flavored bacon sounds great."

…

Despite Canada's apprehensions the two made it out of the ally way fine and made it to the diner.

After taking their seats their waiter approached with a pen and notepad in hand.

"What would you two be ordering today?"

The man had a very distinct New York accent but what really struck Canada was his eyes. They were the brightest blue, identical to Alfred's.

"Two orders of my usual, Steve."

The man smiled and walked off with the order.

"You ordered for me," Canada stated.

"You'll love the food," America countered.

To his surprise, Mathew did love the food. They were walking back to the meeting building with full stomachs and nearing the same ally when America asked a question.

"Hey Mattie, do you ever wonder what it would be like to not have a brother."

Mathew was struck by the question and by the time he thought up an answer they had both walked into the mouth of the ally.

"I've never thought of it, but now that you bring it up… I think it would be lonely. The love of a brother is a very special and unique thing."

"Woah, bro!" Alfred stopped, holding his hand up, in the belly of the ally, "No chick flick moments."

Canada laughed.

"You started it Al."

Just then a bang interrupted the two brothers. The door that had flown open was soon blocked from sight as armored men filled the ally.

Another door, behind the brothers burst open and soon Alfred and Mathew were surrounded.

"Al, these look like your men…"

"They are," Alfred said as he straightened himself from the fighting stance he had been startled into.

Although they were all American, there was something wrong. Some of them were in police uniforms while others were SWAT and other branches of American defense. Canada even noticed two in tuxedos, likely FBI.

America dug into the pocket of his bomber jacket to pull out some identification but before he could a police officer shouted, "Freeze!"

"Chill dude, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding-," Alfred began, trying to discretely reach for his gun.

"I said freeze!"

"Al."

"Listen, I'm a government official and a member of the military-."

"Freeze!"

"Alfred."

"With a few phone calls we can just-."

The police officer panicked and fired and just like that the ally dissolved into fighting.

Alfred though he was doing great for being shot in the arm. He took down the enemy one by one, but things started to change when the enemy changed.

Instead of a villan, a SWAT team member turned into Richard Loveless, a man who married his high school sweetheart and had three kids.

Another, fire fighter, Larry Wallace, was orphaned as a boy during when his own house caught flame but always aspired to be what saved him and his sister.

There was a bang.

Alfred registered one last face.

A FBI agent, Kirk Davis, who had taken his high school football team to states, was steadily aiming a gun.

The last feeling America registered was one of betrayal.

…

At the bang Mathew turned his head.

"Al? Al NO!" He screamed, turning towards his brother only to be tackled.

"Al! Alfred! Get up damn it! AMERICA!"

Mathew saw out of the corner of his eye one of the men pour something from a bottle onto a cloth. At the same time an indistinct van pulled up to the opening of the ally.

No, oh no!

"Alfred, get up! You keep your hands off of him! Get away from my brother!"

Canada struggled but under the weight of three men he couldn't do much.

"Alfred! Alfred please!"

Despite himself, Canada felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

A rag was pressed to his face and Mathew's senses went fuzzy.

Mathew was left, laying, as the men and his brother disappeared. The last thing he saw was a new person.

"Yo, buddy! Stay with me now."

His eyes were blue, exactly like Alfred's.

"Canada!"

Everything went black.

…

**So yeah. Any guesses as to what just happened? Let me know in a review! Want to see a character or submit a state design? Review! Want a paring?**

**You guys see the trend yet?**

…


End file.
